The Jellicle Acceptance NOT YET FINISHED
by Manga-Magic-2012
Summary: Rave always wanted to become a Jellicle, and now he could, he just needed to wait for Old Deuteronomy's approval.
1. Chapter 1

The Jellicle Acceptance

Rave was sitting in the dump waiting for old Deuteronomy. "hey there, what's up?" asked Munkustrap, "you look a bit depressed." "no im fine, im just waiting on Deuteronomy, that's all," Rave replied."Oh, well how about you come and hang with us jellicles until he comes back?" offered Munkustrap. "Sure," rave accepted.

"here comes Mistoffelees!" Munkustrap called out. "hello guys!" Mistoffelees said gleefully, "hey Mistoffelees, im just waiting for Deuteronomy to come back." Rave said. "oh so you're this Rave everyone's talking about eh?" replied Mistoffelees. "Yeah, Rave the party cat! That's me!" Rave eccentrically said. "well lets go!" said Mistoffelees.

"KLABAM!" shouted Tugger as he jumped into the middle of all the girls, "there's no better life!" sighed Tugger, waving his tail around as the three males approached. "Hello Tugger..." sighed Mistoffelees. "why the long face Misto?" chuckled Tugger. "It's Mistoffelees to you Tuggs" Mistoffelees said angrily. "Whatever Offelees." Returned Tugger. "Hi, im Rave!" . "yeah whatever" said Tugger "now piss off, im having fun with the ladies...I SEE YOU OVER THERE BABY!"

"He really pushes my buttons..." scowled Mistoffelees. "He's so ignorant!" said Rave. "I know right?" said Mistoffelees. "Girls girls, stop gossiping and lets go visit..." Munkustrap shuddered, "_Macavity..._"

The trio trodded along the dark path through the part of the dump where the moldy mattresses and the decaying drawers lay when they came across 2 dark figures circling them, but they still trod on hoping to find Macavity, after the while the figures came closer revealing that they were infact... Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer! "give us aaaaaaallllllllll your money!" bellowed Rumpelteazer. "but we're cats! We don't carry money!" replied Mungojerrie. "oh yeah..." Rumpel replied. "lets scram!" hesitated Mungo. "And there they go..." said Munkustrap. "couple of thieves..." said Mistoffelees. "Let's just keep moving," said Rave, and so they did.

After a while there was a flash of bright light! And there he stood... evil eyes, Spine shivering coat... _Macavity..._


	2. Macavity's persual

"Macavity!" shouted Munkustrap.

"Mwahahahaa!" Bellowed Macavity "What do you pussies want? (lol get it? Pussies? Cats? Aw forget it.)"

"We want Demeter back!" retorted Mistoffelees.

"Huh? I thought we were paying him a visit!" said Rave,

"Oh That to" said Mistoffelees.

"You will never get her!" declared Macavity in a demonic voice.

Then Munkustrap appeared carrying Demeter! "Toodlepip!" he snorted in Macavity's direction. The trio bolted towards home, hoping that the hidden paw wouldn't catch them.

When they finally arrived home they came across Bustopher Jones!

"Salutations jellicles and...cat...person..." Bustopher said.

Macavity was still on their trail so they continued on with Demeter to try and find Deuteronomy!

They prodded along past Coricoprat and Pouncival

Past JennyAnyDots and Jellylorum

Past Bombalurina and Alonzo,

Till they finally reached Old Deuteronomy... taken hostage by Macavity!

"Oh no...what do we do? WHAT DO WE FREAKING DO?" Bellowed Demeter wildly.

"Now we fight..." said Rave, Grimly

He leaped at Macavity who swiftly dodged with ease, he then tried to scratch him but missed again, and then he got flipped and pounded by Macavity!

"Is that...t-t-the best y-you can do...M-M-M-Macavity?" Rave wheezed.

"no" replied Macavity, pounding on Rave's back wildly!

Rave was nearly knocked out when he grabbed a stone and jammed it into Macavity's head! Obviously Macavity survived and disappeared but that was a brave act even for a Jellicle!

"Rave," Deuteronomy started, "as I witness that act of braveness, i thought to myself...what a great Jellicle you will make! Welcome to the family!"

Rave could not believe it...he was finally a Jellicle! But he thought about a secret that he has kept from the Jellicles, but should he tell it?...

That was the second instalment to rave's story!

Thanks to Cocobutterrox for the great tip!

Next chapter coming soon!


	3. The Secret

Rave was in deep thought of his secret,

why did it have to be him?

"hello Rave!" Munkustrap called out as he was running towards him,

"oh hi Munkustrap..." rave said, still thinking about his secret,

Munkustrap sighed, "now I know your sad, your the freaking PARTY CAT, not the sit around and sit cat,"

"yeah, it's just..."

"Rave. If you've got something to say, I would talk to Jemima," Munkustrap advised,

"Uuh, ok..."

Rave stood up and went to find Jemima. He trailed through the Junkyard when he finally found her by the pile of tyres.

"Jemima," Rave started,

"Yes?" Jemima replied,

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

"well...Im kinda..." Rave started,

"yes?" Jemima listened closely,

"Well, i have fought with Macavity before, and when i fought with him before he gave me a nasty scratch, and he had something on the tips of his claws, an injection..."

"Hmm a claw injection? Interesting..."

"Well the stuff he injected into me has made me randomly attack everything, and im scared because what if i do it to my friends, or The Rum Tum Tugger?"

"well, we can sort this out, but first you must confront your friends, face to face..."

Sorry about the short chapter but i need to do something now, and i wanted to get this chapter done in about 20 mins ;)

I will update it a few times today to make up for it!


End file.
